


Infidelity

by Dazzlious



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 03:01:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9157180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazzlious/pseuds/Dazzlious
Summary: When Arthur accidentally finds himself spying on Hermione it sets in motion a chain of events that can only end one way.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from JK Rowling’s fantastic books or films, I’m just borrowing and playing with them for a little while and get no monetary reward for doing so. 
> 
> A/N: I am aware this pairing isn’t the most popular, or at least not very much written about, but I’ve had this ‘thing’ with the two of them running around in my brain for quite a while now and having discovered some other stories featuring the couple was moved to get this particular plot bunny out of my mind. Thanks as always go to my beta, Mamacita, and to you for reading. Dx

 

‘What are you up to, boys?’ Arthur asked the twins, who he had been watching without their knowledge for the last five minutes.

They were hanging around suspiciously in an upstairs corridor in the Burrow and whispering excitedly to each other and taking it in turns to do something with the wall. The boys jumped, looking guilty, and backed away from the area, as if pretending they weren’t doing anything.

‘We were just having a chat,’ George said, looking innocent now. His brother nodded in agreement, apparently unable to speak for the first time ever in his life.

Arthur’s eyes narrowed slightly. He knew his sons far too well and knew they were anything but innocent. Whenever there was any chance for trouble the twins were usually behind it, either directly or indirectly, and their presence in the house when the rest of the family were outside in the lovely summer sunshine was extremely suspicious.

‘Well, if that’s true, you won’t mind me having a look, will you?’ Arthur asked with a smile. He had spotted the hole in the wall that the boys were obviously doing something to. For a moment a vision of the room beyond stuffed with fireworks just waiting to explode entered his mind. Anything was possible with the twins, especially if they were surreptitiously attempting to hide their joke shop merchandise, which Molly had banned from being in the house.

Both boys reddened and looked panicky.

‘Erm, I don’t think you want to do that,’ Fred said quickly.

‘No, really. Don’t worry about it — we’re just going,’ George added.

The two of them looked like they wanted to bolt. Arthur stared at them to keep them in place, his eyebrows rising in amusement. He had definitely caught them doing something wrong, and he was going to find out what. After ensuring there was no immediate danger — always a possibility where the twins were concerned — he bent his head towards the wall and looked at the hole. He scanned it quickly to ensure he wasn’t likely to be injured if he looked through the gap, then put his eye to it. As he looked into the room beyond, he could hear his sons’ low moans of disquiet as he discovered exactly what it was they had been doing.

Lying completely naked on the bed, the fingers of one hand plucking at her erect nipples as her other hand slid between her legs, causing small gasps of pleasure to escape her lips, Hermione was in the midst of pleasuring herself, and from the look of things she wasn’t far from coming.

Arthur felt the effect of the instant arousal that the sight of Hermione caused, but thankfully it was tempered with anger that his sons’ spying had invaded the young woman’s privacy. He jerked away from the wall, his face turning red with a mixture of embarrassment and annoyance, and glared at the twins.

‘We did tell you you wouldn’t want to look,’ George said rapidly. He gave a weak smile.

‘We weren’t doing anything wrong,’ Fred added.

Without saying a word, Arthur raised his hand and pointed towards the stairs. The twins, realising they weren’t going to be able to look at Hermione further, slinked towards them, shoulders sloping slightly. They knew they were in trouble and just had to hope their father didn’t tell their mother what they had been up to. He was far less likely than she to punish them too severely. Arthur followed them down the stairs.

‘Stop right there, you two,’ he commanded as the boys attempted to make a getaway before he could talk to them. The twins stopped where they were and turned back to look at their father. ‘I’m just wondering what your definition is of wrong-doing,’ Arthur started, his voice quiet yet quite clearly annoyed. ‘I understand that the two of you feel you’re not subject to the same laws the rest of us have to follow, but I fail to understand how you think spying on the private actions of a friend of the family—’ he stopped for a moment to stare intently at the boys— ‘especially considering what that person was doing, was right or even justified.’

The boys looked shifty for a moment. Then Fred said, ‘You’ve got to admit it was hot, though, Dad. Can you blame us for looking?’

‘Yeah, don’t you think the others would have done the same if they’d known?’ George added.

Arthur shook his head. ‘It doesn’t matter what anyone else would or wouldn’t have done. We’re talking about you two — and what you did wasn’t right. Surely you can see that?’

‘I don’t see the harm,’ Fred said honestly. ‘Hermione doesn’t know we were watching her, so we weren’t doing any damage. She was performing a great service to us without even realising she was doing it.’

‘We weren’t harming her at all,’ George said. ‘I mean, it’s not like we’re going to tell her we saw her.’

‘Wouldn’t want to stop her from enjoying herself,’ Fred added, unable to stop the grin as he said it.

Arthur sighed. ‘Whether or not Hermione discovers that her privacy was compromised is neither here nor there. What you did was wrong, boys, and I need your assurance that you won’t be repeating your actions. I will, of course, patch up the wall at the earliest opportunity, but until then I need to know you are not going to spy on Hermione again.’  

The twins looked disgruntled but knew there was no way they could do anything but agree, at least until they could find another way to get access to Hermione’s bedroom. They both nodded.

‘And no using Extendable Ears or any of your other inventions, either,’ Arthur added seriously, knowing how his sons’ minds worked. ‘Now, off you go outside with the others — and I don’t expect you to share with any of them what you’ve seen, either.’

He watched as Fred and George left the house, then followed them, walking slowly. His mind skipped back for a moment to what he had seen through the hole in the wall and he remembered his rush of desire at the sight of Hermione. How could he blame his boys for wanting to watch her? It was only natural that they would be attracted to the beautiful girl. He was well aware of the effect she had on all his sons and on him, too, although he would never want to admit it. How could he not notice her when all those teenage hormones were running rife throughout his home, when she was always there, so much more grown up and aware than she should be at her age?

Arthur shook his head to clear the thought from his mind. He had enough problems to be going on with without adding an illicit and very guilty desire for a girl young enough to be his daughter. What he wanted to do was retreat to his shed and lose himself in one of the many Muggle artefacts he kept there, but what he was going to do was sit with his children, knowing that if he didn’t Fred and George would be back inside the house spying on Hermione before he had even closed the shed door.

Although she had probably finished by now, Arthur thought, as he sat down in a deck chair next to Molly. Hermione had looked as if she was on the verge of climax when he saw her, her body writhing deliciously as her fingers thrust into the shadowed area between her legs that he hadn’t been able to see very well. Again her small panting gasps of pleasure rang in his mind, combining with the remembrance of her hard nipples to arouse him once more. For a moment he imagined running his tongue over them, the hard nubs glistening with his saliva as he bit down on them, his fingers taking the place of hers, stroking and thrusting, making her cry out as she came all over his hand.

Arthur looked around him guiltily in case his thoughts had somehow translated into something everyone could see, but Molly was still sitting with her eyes closed, chair tipped back so she could enjoy the sun, although she wore a large sun hat to protect her fair skin. Fred and George had joined the others and they were discussing whether there was time for a game of Quidditch before dinner.

Arthur was a little surprised that none of them appeared to be missing Hermione but then realised she rarely went outside and she never joined the others to play Quidditch. Instead, she preferred to study her upcoming school books, very similar to how Percy had been when he was at school. Hermione was definitely a Head Girl in the making, and if she didn’t get the call when the book lists arrived he would be amazed. He closed his eyes, leaning his head back to feel the warm afternoon sun on his face.

Of course, staying on her own in the house would make Hermione feel comfortable about masturbating, knowing she was unlikely to be disturbed with everyone else out of the way. Arthur found himself wondering whether it was something she did regularly. He supposed she did and certainly he got the impression that it wasn’t the first time the twins had watched her — what had they said? She was providing a service. He could understand what they meant by that. Once more the vision of Hermione’s beautiful body drifted into his mind, and this time he ran with the thought even though he knew it was stupid, that all he was doing was giving himself frustration.

Once the kids had gone off to play Quidditch, Arthur felt sure he could disappear safely to his shed without fear of Hermione being spied upon again. He stood up, looking around, then bent over his wife and shook her gently.

‘Are you awake, Molly? Would you like a drink? I’m going to go and work in the shed for a little while but I can get you something before I go.’

Molly moved the sun hat off her face and peered blearily at Arthur as if she had just woken up. She smiled at her husband. ‘A glass of lemonade would be lovely, if you don’t mind, Arthur. What’s the time? I should probably be starting dinner soon.’

Arthur looked at his watch. ‘Half past three,’ he said. ‘The kids have just gone to play Quidditch, so plenty of time for you to relax. No need to start cooking yet. I’ll go and get your drink.’

He made his way back into the kitchen and pulled two glasses from the cupboard before opening the fridge to get the lemonade. He was still pouring the drinks when Hermione appeared.

‘Afternoon, Mr Weasley,’ she said brightly.

Arthur felt his hand shake just a little as he poured, her soft voice making his arousal spike again. He turned and waved the jug at Hermione.

‘I’m just pouring Molly and me some lemonade,’ he said. He noticed his voice was slightly huskier than usual. ‘Would you like one, Hermione?’

‘I’m fine thanks,’ Hermione said. ‘I thought I ought to join the others. I’ve spent rather too long cooped up in the bedroom this afternoon.’

Arthur nodded. He gazed at Hermione, taking in the curve of her large, pert breasts, held firm in the bra she was obviously wearing under her blouse, one of those short ones that tied at the bottom leaving a bare expanse of skin around her flat stomach. Her shorts were just that and tight, too, accentuating her trim yet curvy bottom. Her long legs were coltish and she wore pretty sandals, her toenails painted bright pink. She really was delicious, and once again he felt the throb in his underpants that signified his desire.

‘They’ve all gone to play Quidditch,’ he said, putting the jug back into the fridge, then he picked up the glasses, hoping his hands weren’t still shaking.

Hermione opened the kitchen door and held it open for him, following him out into the garden. Arthur put a glass of lemonade down next to Molly, shaking her again to wake her; then, making a spur-of-the-moment decision, he turned to Hermione before she could walk off.  

‘I wonder if I might have a word with you before you join the others, Hermione,’ Arthur said. He indicated the shed. Hermione looked at him a little worriedly. ‘Just a quick word,’ he added with a smile, trying to show her she had no need to worry.  

Hermione nodded and followed him, waiting as he used his wand to unlock the shed door. He pulled it open to reveal a crowded space filled with workbenches. Almost every available surface was covered with old radios and circuit boards, great stacks of batteries and plugs keeping company with coils of wire and power cables. And everywhere there were manuals, Hermione saw, lots of manuals on just about every Muggle subject, including a huge stack of Haynes manuals that rose from the floor, on cars that Mr Weasley had probably never even heard of, let alone seen. She walked into the shed and picked up the casing of an old Sony Walkman, looking at it with interest as Arthur closed the door behind her. He joined her, looking at the cassette player as he put down his glass.

‘It plays music apparently,’ Arthur said, ‘although I haven’t managed to work out how it works yet.’

Hermione smiled. ‘It takes music cassettes — they go in here.’ She pressed the button and the cassette loader opened. ‘Then you play it using these buttons.’ She showed the buttons on the side of the machine. ‘You need working batteries and some headphones.’ She pushed the cassette loader closed and returned the player to the workbench. ‘I think my parents have still got some cassettes, and I’ve got some old headphones you can have.’ She looked at the pile of batteries. ‘I’ve no idea where you got those, but I doubt they work any longer. I’ll bring you some new batteries along with the other stuff next time I come to the Burrow.’

Arthur looked delighted. ‘Thank you, Hermione, that would be wonderful,’ he said sincerely, another wave of desire running through him at her helpfulness. Did everything about her turn him on? The answer was yes.

‘So what did you want to speak to me about, Mr Weasley?’ Hermione asked the worried expression back on her face. ‘Is something wrong? Has something happened?’

Arthur shook his head as he took Hermione’s hand and stroked it gently, another sliver of pleasure running through him at the feel of her soft tight skin. ‘No need to be worried, my dear. It’s nothing bad; at least it’s nothing for you to be worried about.’ He licked his lips, suddenly a little anxious at what he was about to confess. ‘I have discovered there’s a hole in the wall of your bedroom.’ He looked at Hermione; she had stopped looking worried, but he couldn’t work out what the look that had taken its place signified. ‘I will, of course, fill in the hole as soon as possible, but I thought I should warn you.’

‘Did you find it?’ Hermione asked.

Arthur gave a small frown. ‘Actually, the twins—’ He stopped for a moment. ‘I saw them in the corridor and wondered what they were up to. I’m sorry.’

Hermione nodded her understanding. ‘Did you see anything?’ she asked quietly.

Arthur didn’t know what to say. Should he pretend he hadn’t looked, that he had merely pulled his sons away from the hole? But Hermione was looking at him so intently that he realised he was blushing.

Hermione smiled. ‘I take it that’s a yes, then?’ She moved a step closer to Arthur, her body now almost touching his. ‘I don’t mind you, know,’ she said. ‘After all, it is you I think about when I make myself come.’

‘Me?’ Arthur said the surprise evident in his voice. ‘Why would you think of me?’

‘Why do you think?’ Hermione asked, sounding amused. ‘Because I fancy you and would love you to fuck me.’ Her hand suddenly gripped his tighter, wanting to make sure he couldn’t get away. She leant in closer. ‘Did it turn you on, watching me?’ she asked seductively.

Arthur was seriously flustered now. Already embarrassed at admitting to being a peeping Tom, he was having trouble getting his head around the idea that the girl he had recently spent more than a few minutes fantasising about making love to was admitting to wanting him just as much. Her closeness was distracting, almost overwhelming, as the urge to touch her properly gripped him.

‘I like the idea of you watching me,’ Hermione admitted, whispering in his ear, her body now pressed against his. ‘But I’d rather you played with me instead.’

Arthur gave a low moan. What was Hermione doing to him? Bringing her in here had been a mistake. Although he fantasised about making love to her, he had no intention of actually following through with it in reality. But Hermione’s free hand was moving, reaching out to stroke the front of his robes, feeling the erection that all too clearly told her what he thought about what he had seen her doing. No way for him to pretend he wasn’t interested when she was squeezing the hard bulge that filled his underpants.

‘Oh, Arthur . . .’ she whispered, her lips brushing against his mouth. Her hand squeezed again, causing him to gasp. ‘Touch me . . . please.’

And then they were kissing, mouths locked together, tongues attacking each other vigorously as Arthur’s arms slid around Hermione’s waist, pulling her to him, enjoying the feel of her soft body pressed against his.

‘I want you inside me,’ Hermione admitted in a moment between kisses. She had released both his cock and his hand to wrap her arms around him in return. Her coltish legs wrapped around his as she rubbed her mound provocatively against his bulge. ‘Please fuck me.’

‘Hermione, we shouldn’t—’ Arthur managed to say, but before he could say any more Hermione’s mouth was back on his, stopping all further protest.

One of Hermione’s hands was still on him, pulling him close, but the other had gone and as the kiss finished and Arthur pulled back, ready to explain why they had to stop, he saw why she had moved it. Whilst they had been kissing she had undone the buttons of her blouse and he could now see that contrary to what he had thought, she wasn’t wearing a bra. Although Hermione had large breasts they were tight and firm because of her youth, and at that moment, with those nipples that were once again rock-hard and looking so suckable, he would definitely have described them as being perky. Her other hand, now freed too, had quickly worked to untie the base of the blouse and she shrugged it off her shoulders, leaving her topless.

Arthur watched, knowing he should stop Hermione but completely unable to bring himself to do it, as her hands moved to her shorts and unzipped them and then, slowly and oh-so-seductively, pulled them and her knickers down her long legs. She released them and they fell, pooling around her ankles. With a look at Arthur that took in everything she needed to know, Hermione stepped out of the clothes and reached out for him once more, but without moving closer. She wanted him to see her.

‘Please touch me, Arthur,’ she begged.

Arthur was still gazing at Hermione, his eyes fixed on her bare mound. He had never seen one without hair before. Molly had never felt the urge to go bare, although Arthur had tried to suggest it gently on a few occasions as the idea had always aroused him. As he stared he could feel his cock, rampant now, throbbing hard, desperate to get between the lips he could just about see between Hermione’s slightly parted legs. A very tiny voice in his brain was trying to tell him that he had to stop this, had to tell Hermione to get dressed and leave, but a larger part of him, the part that controlled his body, was revelling in the fact that this beautiful young woman wanted him so much that she had removed all her clothes to prove it to him.

As Hermione’s hand connected through his robes once more with Arthur’s erection, which he was convinced was larger and harder than it had ever been before, his mind replayed the fantasy he’d had earlier of her nipples glistening as he licked and sucked them. He heard himself groan out loud, a sound half-feral with lust. Burying the voice that was now trying to remind him that he was married, he took the step towards her and wrapped one arm around her, one hand gripping her tight bottom as he pulled her close and the other grasping at one breast as his mouth found the nipple of the other and sucked hard on it.

She cried out with pleasure more loudly than he had expected, and he pulled back in panic, pulling his wand from his pocket and casting a hasty silencing charm. Hermione looked disappointed that he had stopped, but Arthur had no intention of leaving off now. He could see the moisture on the nipple he had sucked, the bud already turning red, and before she could say anything his hands found her bottom once more and he picked her up and placed her on the edge of the workbench. He moved forward, his mouth finding and suckling on her adorable nipple once more.

Hermione reached out to pull up Arthur’s robes. Her hands found his underpants, and after a little trouble with the stiffness encased within she pulled them down, freeing his erection. She wrapped her hands around the hard length, enjoying the feel of it even if she couldn’t yet see it, and the low moan of desire that escaped his lips as she held him. She moved a little so her legs were apart, ready to accept Arthur’s cock, but although she tried to guide him, it seemed Arthur wasn’t quite ready for that. Or at least he seemed to be worried that she wasn’t.

‘Fuck me, please,’ she whispered in his ear, trying but failing to stifle the cry that came from her throat as Arthur sucked her nipples, his hands squeezing and kneading her breasts all the while.

‘You’re not ready,’ Arthur replied worriedly as his mouth left her nipple for only a moment.

‘Oh, yes, I am,’ Hermione promised. She pulled on Arthur’s cock again; it was closer now, but not quite where she wanted it. ‘You’ve no idea how many times I’ve imagined this.’

By now the head of his cock was rubbing against her slit and she wrapped her legs around Arthur’s bottom. She gripped him tightly as she pulled him towards her, crying out loudly as he slid inside her. Arthur stopped sucking her nipple as he too cried out, his body moving automatically to push as deep as he could inside Hermione’s tight channel. She wrapped her arms around his neck, her lips pecking at his as she moved against him, controlling the action as much as he, her hips grinding against him as he moved against her, desperate to be as deep inside her as possible.

‘Oh gods, you feel so good, Arthur,’ Hermione told him, just about managing to get the words out.

Arthur’s hands were still under her bottom, lifting her off the workbench and moving her position slightly as he continued to press into her, enjoying the feeling her grinding was causing. She had been right when she had said she was ready; her pussy was slick with her arousal, yet she wasn’t so aroused that he couldn’t feel every part of her wrapped exquisitely around his cock. He could feel her soft flesh parting to accept him as he slid deep. Excitement gripped him from the base of his stomach, and holding tight to her hips he fucked her with short, hard thrusts that had her gasping and whimpering with pleasure.

‘Oh, Hermione . . .’ Arthur whispered his head on her shoulder, lips now capturing her neck in small biting kisses.

Hermione’s hands gripped Arthur’s shoulders as she moved against him, and he knew he wouldn’t last much longer — but then, from the sound of things, neither would she. He was really enjoying that she was taking such an active part in what they were doing; that was almost more arousing than anything else. He needed her to come, wanted to hear those panting gasps that had aroused him so much earlier. His whole focus now was on making Hermione climax before he did.

As he kept thrusting, his brain ran through the things he would love to do with Hermione, cataloguing the ways he wanted to pleasure her. He forced himself to focus on that rather than on what was happening to his body when it became clear he might come first. That wasn’t an option. Hermione had to come before he did; he couldn’t bear the idea of leaving her unfulfilled.

But then the gasping began, those noises he remembered so vividly from his brief view of her earlier, and his heart began to race at the realisation that it was he who was causing them, that her pleasure was because of what he was doing to her. It spurred him on to thrust faster, pushing as deep inside Hermione as he could. He could feel the contractions of her tight muscles gripping his hardness, milking him, as her orgasm caused her to cry out loudly. She clung to him tightly as she rode the wave of ecstasy that coursed through her entire body. And then Arthur was climaxing, too, grunting as his seed spurted again and again deep inside her body.

For a few minutes, they clung to each other, Arthur still inside Hermione. He didn’t want to leave her body until he had no choice and knew she felt the same. For the first time since the coupling began their lips met, hard and passionate, their tongues wrapping around each other as they kissed.     

Arthur’s erection was gone, sliding from its home within Hermione to hang limply. Reluctantly he moved away from her, giving her space to get down from the workbench. He pulled up his underpants and pulled down his robe, enjoying a feeling of satisfaction for having given Hermione so much pleasure and in turn experiencing something so wonderful.     

But almost as quickly as the feeling had risen, it faded. Suddenly Arthur was filled with a strong feeling of guilt. The voice inside him that he had managed to keep subjugated for the last fifteen minutes or so forced its way back into his brain and lambasted him for his weakness, chiding him for taking advantage of Hermione instead of putting her off, for cheating on his wife who had never done anything to him except to be less sexually active these days than he would have liked.

He tried to fight off the feeling. Perhaps it shouldn’t have happened, but it had, and there was no point in pretending he hadn’t enjoyed it when he had loved every single minute of it and so had Hermione. He hadn’t raped her or forced her into it; she had been a willing participant in their lovemaking and there was no reason for him to feel guilty about that, at least.

He didn’t want to think about Molly. He knew he should feel guilty about what he had done to her, even though she was unaware of his infidelity, but he didn’t want to confront his feelings about her at the moment. He was sure that what had happened between him and Hermione could never be repeated, however much both of them might desire it. It just couldn’t happen.   

‘This must never happen again, Hermione,’ Arthur told her quietly.

Not talking to him or even looking in his direction, Hermione concentrated on buttoning and tying her blouse. Then she bent to scoop up her knickers and shorts from the floor and pulled them up her legs and fastened her shorts. Once she was dressed she looked at Arthur and smiled seductively, moving back towards him to run her hand down his chest as she kissed him chastely on his cheek.  

‘Of course it won’t, Arthur,’ she replied huskily.

She walked away from him, heading for the door of the shed. A moment later she turned and blew him a kiss and a wink before opening the door, leaving him alone. 


End file.
